Codex: Letters to Anders
by AndAgain
Summary: A sort-of sequel to In the Spirit of Understanding. The letters Anders receives in reply to the one he sends. One from Alainka the Warden , one from Nathaniel, one from Seneschal Varel, and one from Oghren.
1. A Letter from Alainka

_This letter was found at the bottom of the pile on Hawke's desk. Seeing that it was addressed to Anders, she gave it to him at the next available opportunity._  
_The envelope is spotted and stained, torn in several places. There is something that looks an awful lot like blood on one of the corners. A griffon, backwards, is imprinted in the front, as though it was carried inside the breastplate of armor on which one was etched. _

_The letter itself is covered in ink blotches and written in a careful, painstakingly neat hand. Some of the words are scratched out, and there are sooty fingerprints on the edges of the paper._

_Wrapped inside the larger letter are a few smaller ones._

"Anders,

I guess that was supposed to be an apology for not writing me for six years. Not to mention disappearing into the marsh without a trace.

Maker, you were never good with words.

But there's no point to holding a grudge when you lead a life like this. I'm glad you've got Justice, even if it's through unusual circumstances. I hope whatever problems you're having will get worked out. Tell him I miss our philosophical discussions? And to remember that there's a grey area? Haha.

I can't tell you where we are, but I can tell you that being a Warden isn't getting any easier. The Orlesians are making trouble back home, and those asses from Weisshaupt still won't leave me alone about how I stopped the blight.

I miss having you here to deal with them. A misdirection hex would be really useful right about now, not to mention funny.

Nathaniel and Varel and Oghren want to send you letters, too, so I'll fold them up in this one. I have no idea when I'll be able to send this to you. I'll address it to the Champion - it'll be more likely to get to you that way.

The Orlesians are causing trouble, and I'm pretty sure Leliana's mixed up in it somehow. I'm sure you remember her - my Orlesian bard friend? She came for Funalis one year?

Anyway, I hope you're well. Tell the Champion from me that she couldn't have a better mage by her side, as long as she can get you to keep your head! It took my eyebrows a week to grow back after you singed them with that thrice-damned fireball in the fight with The Mother.

Then again, I'd have lost a lot more than the hair if you hadn't.

Maker bless you/ Creators light your way, lethalan.

-Alainka

(P.S. Who in Thedas is 'Stand'?)"


	2. A Letter from Nathaniel

_This Letter is folded extremely small, and it is very clean compared to the others. The script is flowing, and very precise, as though the writer had formal training in calligraphy. _  
**  
**"Anders,

You're a right idiot, you know that? The Commander has ordered me not to "rag on" you too much here, so I'll keep it brief.

You do know that it just about killed her when you left? After all that time we spent trying to keep her alive. Now, we don't have a mage. I don't even want to think about the number of close calls we've had since you abandoned us. I can hardly believe that you would be so sel

Ah, she has instructed me to stop being angry. Something about the way my quill was moving "furiously across the paper" gave me away.

Count yourself lucky that she refused to let me poison the ink, you ass.

Keep safe,  
Nathaniel.

(P.S. I might be in Kirkwall soon. If you live that long, look me up. I promise I won't hurt you. More than you deserve, anyway.)"


	3. A Letter from Varel

_This letter is folded into four, stained a little bit with rust and rubbed in a couple of places. The signature is quite fancy, and it is stamped with the Grey Warden insignia._

"Warden Anders,

I am going to ignore the fact that you are currently away without leave, breaking practically every Warden statute and completely disregarding your oaths.

The Commander was probably less than truthful about her position. We have mostly rebuilt since the battle, and things should be getting easier, but she looks more and more drawn every time she returns from an excursion.  
She has been taking to her bed earlier in the evening than she used to, and eating very little. She and Nathaniel have been going on missions alone on occasion, and I do not know where to.

I fear that they are planning something very serious.

Since your Champion vanquished the Arishok, things have gotten increasingly tense in relations with the Qunari throughout Thedas. There are also problems with the Orlesians. King Alistair was here not long ago. He came to speak to the Commander, but, as usual, she would not see him.

He spoke in stead with Nathaniel, and then with myself. The man looks exhausted. He said he had received some kind of intelligence from that Crow - Zevran, I think - and had been after the Commander's assistance in following it up.

Nathaniel asked her for him, and initially she showed interest. However, when it was confirmed that it would be unlikely for the assassin to show his face at any point during the mission, she declined. A wise decision, in my humble opinion. We are having enough problems by ourselves without our best sword gallivanting off on a fool's errand with her ex-lover.

That is most of the news. The Commander's Mabari had puppies not long ago. She gave one to Nathaniel. He seems to have appreciated it.

Be vigilant, my friend.

-Seneschal Varel of Warden's Keep"


	4. A Letter from Oghren

_This letter is stained with something dark and sticky, and it reeks of whiskey and rubbing alcohol. _  
_The edges are burnt on one side, and it's not so much folded as crumpled. The letters are boxy, the spelling is atrocious, and it was written with a charcoal stick instead of a quill._

Hey there, you sodding idiot.

This job isn't getting any easier without you here. When you left, the Warden got all melty and teary for a week. Women, right?  
Anyway, don't let that snooty Howe kid get your panties in a twist. He's got a stick up his ass the size of a Hurlock.

You did what you had to do.

Hope you've got a nice little lady to polish your sword, if you catch my meaning.

- Oghren


End file.
